bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 293
Am Anfang der Folge geht Tōshirō Hitsugaya in sein Bankai, Daigen Hyōrinmaru, über und will es so mit Sōsuke Aizen aufnehmen. Dies Beobachten neben Gin Ichimaru auch noch die verletzten Vizekommandanten am Boden des falschen Karakuras. Izuru Kira bemerkt aber, dass nicht nur Kommandant Hitsugaya ein enormes Reiatsu aufweißt, sondern mit ihm auch die anderen Kommandanten, sowie die maskierten Fremden die Vizards. Tetsuzaemon Iba macht sich deshalb sorgen um Rangiku Matsumoto und Momo Hinamori die verletzt am Boden liegen und sich dieses Reiatsu negativ auf sie auswirken könnte. Doch Izuru fragt sich nur, ob selbst dieses große Reiatsu ausreichen wird um Sōsuke Aizen zu besiegen. Tōshirō greift nun Sōsuke an, doch weder sein Hyōryū Senbi noch das nachfolgende Zekku treffen seinen Gegner. Aber auch Love Aikawa und Sajin Komamura beteiligen sich nun am Kampf und versuchen gemeinsam Aizen mit ihren großen Zanpakutō Tengumaru und Tenken zu zermalmen. Aber auch diesmal kann sich ihr Widersacher vor Schaden bewahren. Er erklärt, dass sie nun alle möglichen Strategien kombinieren müssen, um gegen ihn etwas erreichen zu können. Rōjuurou Otoribashi schwingt sein Kinshara um das Zanpakutō von Aizen und kann ihn so fixieren. Dies gibt Lisa Yadōmaru die Gelegenheit für einen Frontalangriff. Den kann Aizen zwar noch blocken, doch von hinten erscheint nun Love und schlägt zu. Doch Sōsuke kann auch diesen erneut zurück schleudern. Auch der Nachfolgeangriff Komamuras erzielte keine Wirkung. Aizen ist daraufhin amüsiert, dass die Shinigami wahrhaft glaubten, man könne ihn mit bloßer Überzahl besiegen und er entschließt sich ihnen wahre Stärke zu zeigen. So taucht er nun erst vor Komamura auf und schlägt diesem zusammen mit seinem Bankai die Hand ab. Anschließend lässt er Sajin mit einem Querschnitt über den Bauch zu Boden gehen. Als Nächstes wendet er sich Rose zu und schlitzt diesen in Sekundenschnelle nieder. Dann wickelt er Love in Roses Shikai ein und verletzt diesen fatal. Als Lisa daraufhin angreift, zerstört er erst ihr Zanpakutō, nennt sie eine Pseudo-Arrancar und gibt ihr mit einem gezielten Schnitt am Rücken den Rest. Ichigo kann währenddessen nur das Massaker fassungslos mit ansehen. Suì-Fēng versucht als Nächstes ihr Glück gegen Sōsuke Aizen. Zur seiner Überraschung, stellt sie sich ihm frontal, woraufhin er sie belehrt, dass dies für die Anführerin der Onmitsukidō eine unpassende Art für den Kampf sei. Aber Suì-Fēng will keinen Rat von einem Verräter und greift diesen daraufhin mit von ihr konstruierten Trugbilddoppelgängern an. Doch gerade als Aizen sein Schwert gegen sie und diese Attacke richten kann, wird dieses samt seines rechten Arms von Eis eingeschlossen. So kann Suì-Fēng nun einen Treffer landen, ein zweiter Treffer und somit die Vollendung des Nigeki Kessatsu folgt sogleich. Aizen aber schafft es diesen mit seinem Reiatsu zu neutralisieren und erklärt, dass jemand mit dem niedrigen Reiatsu wie Suì-Fēng keinerlei Auswirkung auf ihn hat. Sōsuke Aizen hat aber nicht mit Shunsui Kyōraku gerechnet der aus dem Schatten, welches das Eis um Aizen geworfen hat, emporsteigt und ihn mit seinem Schwert von hinten durch die Brust sticht. Zu guter Letzt startet nun Histugaya eine Attacke, welcher Aizen, danke Shinji Hirakos Sakanadefähigkeit, die alle Richtungen vertauscht, nicht mehr entgehen kann. Tōshirōs Schwert durchbohrt nun Aizen und der Sieg erscheint in greifbarer nähe. Unten am Boden der Stadt freuen sich schon die Vizekommandanten, die alles mit angesehen haben, über den Sieg über Aizen. Momo Hinamori steht daraufhin trotz Verletzungen aus dem Heilungsfeld auf und läuft in Richtung Schlachtfeld, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. Izuru Kira und Tetsuzaemon Iba eilen ihrer Kameradin sofort hinterher und wollen sie aufhalten. Zur selben Zeit spricht Shinji nun zu Gin Ichimaru darüber, dass sich das Blatt nun gewendet habe. Doch Gin antwortet nur mit einem Lächeln. Ichigo starrt derweil fassungslos auf seine Kameraden und brüllt daraufhin, was diese denn dort machen würden. Es offenbart sich, dass die Kommandanten und Vizards unter dem Einfluss Kyōka Suigetsus absoluter Hypnose stehen und Aizen seinen Platz in Wirklichkeit mit Vizekommandantin Hinamori getauscht hat. So ist nicht dieser von Tōshirō durchbohrt worden, sondern Momo. Und an der Stelle an der Hinamori zuvor zu Schlachtfeld gelaufen ist, befindet sich nun Aizen der Izuru und Tetsuzaemon niederschlägt. Wütend fragt Shinji diesen nun wie lange er schon sein Shikai aktiviert hatte. Doch Aizen antwortet nur, wie lange sie denn gedacht haben, dass er dies nicht täte. Tōshirō bringt nun zur selben Zeit seine verletzte Freundin Momo in Sicherheit, welche ihn mit letzter Kraft nach dem warum fragt. Hitsugaya ist nun wutentbrannt und startet, ohne nachzudenken und überstürzt einen Angriff auf Aizen. Jedoch wird ihm von Aizen daraufhin schnell der Arm sowie der Fuß abgetrennt und er sinkt zu Boden. Die übrigen Kämpfer, Suì-Fēng, Shunsui und Shinji folgen sogleich und werden von Aizen brutal niedergestreckt. Ichigo kann nur noch mit ansehen, wie seine Verbündeten niedergemetzelt werden. Shinigami Zukan Chōjirō Sasakibe geht an einem Schaufenster eines englischen Antiquitätengeschäfts vorbei. Schnell betritt er dieses und fühlt sich bei all den Dingen, die seinem Geschmack entsprechen, wie im siebten Himmel. Allerdings ist dies in Wirklichkeit alles nur eine Illusion Aizens, welcher meint, dass dies zu einfach gewesen wäre. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode